Un esperado encuentro Ren X Kyoko Skip Beat!
by elykatty
Summary: Después del capítulo 276 en donde Ren le pido Consejo a el pollo boo por sentirse miserable desde que kyoko huye de el sin dejarlo acercarse, pero justo en ese momento se encuentra de frente con kyoko y el está dispuesto a no dejarla huir... Espero disfruten esta mini historia...
1. Chapter 1 : La decisión de Ren

Capítulo 1 : La decisión de Ren

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki ..esta historia es un fan fic sin fines de lucro... Ojalá disfruten esta historia**

Ren había quedado pensativo después de la conversación con el pollo bou, sus consejos siempre lo habian ayudado en el pasado, y al parecer está vez también tenía razón , quizás su gran problema era que el nunca había sido sincero con ella, su maldita cobardía.

En cierta forma él quería esperar a que ella lo empezará a querer con el tiempo cuando ella estuviera preparada, cuando su corazón sanara, porque el no quería ser rechazado, pero si seguía así ...quizás ella se inclinaria por ese alguien que aunque la había dañado, de alguna forma seguía luchando por su corazón.

Decidió llamar a Yashiro, así podría ubicarla... Pero se sorprende al ver inesperadamente a la dueña de su corazón frente a él, ella estaba muy sorprendida y pudo ver en su cara como tenía a intención de huir de el nuevamente, pero un hombre detrás de ella pareció distraerla, el rápidamente tomo la decisión de acercarse a ellos..no permitiría que volviera huir de él.

Kyoko se giró y vio quien le impedía huir sin saberlo, se sentía atrapada, ya que vio por el rabillo del ojo como el parecía venir hacia ella.

-Kyoko-chan, ya terminaste por hoy?, Vas de salida?

-Hikaru-san, me asustaste.. Siii ya voy de salida.

-perdona no fue mi intención asustarte... Sólo me preguntaba ...si tenías algo de tiempo ahora...quería invitarte...

-Hola lamento llegar tarde...Hola creo no nos conocemos yo soy Tsugura Ren...

Ren estaba detrás de Kyoko, demasiado cerca para su gusto, ella podía sentir su presencia, que le llegaba como una descarga eléctrica que le erizaba la piel, sólo con su voz y ese olor tan de él, se giró con parsimonia, sabía que debía estar molesto por huir de él, pero al verlo su shock fue mayor el tenía una sonrisa sincera y le produjo un raro sentimiento.

-Mucho gusto, Tsugura-san de conocerlo en persona, yo soy Ishibashi Hikaru.

Kyoko se debatía internamente, entre salir corriendo o sacar a uno de ellos dos de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible, ya que si Hikaru-san le decía a Tsugura-san que ella era boo, estaría en muchos problemas, el la odiaria y descendería a los infiernos por no poder acercarse nunca más a el, lo cual la condenaria a observarlo desde lejos.

-El gusto es mío Ishibashi-san, de donde es que se conocen con Mogami-san.

-Somos compañeros de trabajo en...

Hikaru mira a Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que a Ren no le pasó desapercibida, y vio como Kyoko se ponía extremadamente nerviosa, ella en realidad estaba desesperada y pensó que lo mejor era huir...

-Tsugura-san, Hikaru-san, si me disculpan tengo que retirarme...

-Tienes razón Mogami-san, tenemos que irnos.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, y Ren de manera posesiva la tomo de la cintura y le susurro.

\- Tu sabes que tenemos que hablar.

Ella se sintió paralizada, no tenía escapatoria.

Hikaru, estaba sumamente sorprendido, en eso Ren se giró para mirarlo con su mejor sonrisa de caballero.

-Si nos disculpas Ishibashi-san, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender...un placer conocerlo.

Ren presionó la cintura de Kyoko para hacerla caminar, ella resignada comenzó a hacerlo, aunque ninguno de ellos notó que habían llamado la atención con esas acciones, y que habían sido fotografiados...


	2. Chapter 2 : Solo necesito que me escuche

_**Capítulo 2 : Solo necesito que me escuches**_

Kyoko al salir al estacionamiento reaccionó y se separó algo brusca del agarre de Ren, con la clara intención de huir, pero el instintivamente al sentir su reacción rápidamente la retuvo enlazando sus brazos por la espalda de ella, provocando con ese contacto que su cuerpo comenzará a hervir y que su corazón vibrara a mil por hora, para luego susurrarle al oido suavemente.

-Por favor ..no huyas de nuevo de mi...Sólo necesito que me escuches...si después de eso no quieres verme... Te prometo intentar respetarlo.

Kyoko estaba en un debate mental, por un lado la cálida sensación que le provocaba estar envuelta entre sus brazos, era una sensacion de total plenitud que le embobaba los sentidos y a la vez la hacian sentir una arduosa tortura, sus brazos eran como unas cadenas que la retenian a escucharlo, lo cual era su condena absoluta pues lo que el tenía que decir la haría descender directa al infierno.

Ren tampoco se movia, sentirla entre sus brazos lo recorfortaba, y el no desaprovecharia la oportunidad, aunque después lo rechazara, pasaron unos minutos o quizás mas, ninguno se movía, sólo se podía escuchar sus aceleradas respiraciones, de pronto sintieron ruido, al parecer alguien se acercaba, ambos se alertaron, se miraron de manera complice, el tomo su mano para llevarla al auto y subieron en silencio.

En el auto reinaba el silencio ambos iban demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos, Ren conducia hacia la costa de Tokio en donde el tenía un departamento,pensó que aquel lugar sería el sitio ideal, un terreno neutral y privado donde el podría hablar con libertad y ella no podría huir tan fácilmente.

Kyoko venía demasiado absorta en su tren de pensamientos,pero cuando sintió el cambio de paisaje, alzó la vista, pero antes que pudiera preguntar nada el le dijo.

-creo que un lugar especial como este es el apropiado para que hablemos sin ingerrupciones, quiero que conozcas mi refugio.

-Refugio?

-si, y quiero compartirlo contigo en este momento.

Kyoko sólo asintió estaba demasiado abrumada, y se dejó conducir por Ren, el la miro con una sonrisa complacido.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del refugio, dejaron sus cosas en el auto, Ren fue a la recepción y le entregaron unas llaves,después de eso guió a Kyoko hacia un jeep descapotado, ambos se dirigieron en el hacia unas dunas donde se venían unas zonas de picnic, Ren la llevo a la más apartada, saco del jeep una manta que extendió por la arena, para luego sentarse e invitar a Kyoko a sentarse junto a él.

-porque me has traído aquí?

-ya lo sabes ..Sólo quiero que me escuches y sólo tu.

\- No se que puede ser tan importante, para venir tan lejos, pero supongo que es para asegurarte que no huya...esta bien te escucho..

Ella lo conocía bien, se sintió nervioso, trago grueso, había llegado el momento, ya no podía hecharse para atras era ahora o nunca.

\- Bueno ...verás en primer lugar quiero hablarte de la verdad que sucedió con Kana-san, lo que tengo que contarte es bastante vergonzoso, y aunque no puedo aclararlo a la prensa porque me volvería el hazmerreír de los medios por patético, pero quiero que tu sepas la verdad mi verdad.

Queeee! Porque Tsugura-san me quiere contar a mi eso!, O sea yo ya lo se.. Pero eso el no lo sabe... Pensé que a la que se lo diría era a Morizumi-san... Que está pasando aqui...no entiendo...

-...bueno en resumen y como comprenderás fui utilizado para reavivar su relacion , pero yo te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con ella ...me crees?

Si le creo ..claro que le creo ... Pero porque me lo dices a mi acaso quiere que yo se lo diga a esa ? Para que ella le crea.. Es que acaso se está volviendo loco, gritaba internamente ella.

-heeee ... Bueno...es una historia increíble sobre todo siendo tu, pero no tengo porque dudarlo, si tu me lo dices

\- Esa fe en mi me sorprende, no se si la merezco

\- Pero sabes tengo una pregunta ...

-Dime

\- Porque quieres que yo lo sepa, quizás deberías intentar aclararlo con otra persona alguien especial para ti ... No crees?

Persona especial! A quien se refiere? Si mi única persona especial eres... Tu, bueno eso ella aún no lo sabe, no pense que llegáramos tan rápido a este asunto...Pensé que me preguntaría más cosas... Bueno ella tampoco es que pregunté mucho...cuando fuimos los hermanos Heel ella respeto mucho cuando yo no quería hablar de algo..

-Bueno para serte sincero la única persona especial que quiero que lo sepa ...eres tu

Que!... Que yo que! Que le pasa ...porque me dice algo asi, acaso no sabe lo que me puede confundir y dañar, pues claro que el no lo sabe... Sus malditas actitudes de playboy...

-Kyoko se que debes estar pensado ...bueno en realidad no, Pero déjame explicarte...

El acorto la distancia entre ellos y la miro a los ojos, colocó sus manos sobre la de ellas sobresaltandola, el respiro profundo para darse valor.

-Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de lo especial que tu eres para mí, pero yo tenía miedo de decirtelo, sinceramente quería esperar, esperar que dejarás de amar al idiota ese, esperar a que tu corazón sanara, deseaba que con cada acercamiento, tu empezarás a sentir algo por mi, no quería que te alejadas de mi, no quería que me dijeras que no puedes amarme, o peor aún que siempre seguirás amando a idiota ese, por eso me volví loco de celos, desde ese día que te vi jugueteando con el pense que ya lo habías perdonado o que en realidad habían vuelto o empezado una relación, y después pasa esto lo de kana-san y tu huias de mi y yo no entendia porque...pero eso me ha tenido muy mal, tenía miedo de que alejadas para siempre de mi... Y eso es algo que yo no podría soportar...

Ren la miraba con todo su corazón expuesto en cada palabra, ella aunque lo miraba tenía una reacción extraña, estaba como de piedra, el no sabia que pensar, pensó que reaccionaría exageradamente, decepcionada, alarmada o peor aún enojada, sin embargo parecía congelada como si tratará de procesar sus palabras... Con una de sus manos tomo su mentón para obligarla a que lo mirara, ella se sobresalto.. Pero siguió sin decir nada.. Y el le suplico

\- Por favor dime algo... Por favor...


	3. Chapter 3 : Esto no es posible

_**Capítulo 3 : Esto no es posible**_

Kyoko, no reaccionaba, el a verla así lo único que hizo por instinto fue aferrarla a él, la estrecho en sus brazos con la esperanza de poder transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella y en cierta forma acercándose desesperado a los últimos momentos en los cuales ella le permitiría por el aturdimiento estar tan cerca abrazandola.

Ella se removió con parsimonia entre sus brazos y para su sorpresa ella le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho, el la aferró con más fuerza y silenciosamente dejó caer unas lagrimas, se quedaron unos minutos enlazados en esa extraña atmósfera creada.

Después de unos minutos Ren sintió que su alma de desgarraba de su cuerpo, cuando ella comenzó a separarse de él, el desesperado trato de seguir aferrándola, ella apenada se sonrojo y miro.

-Es cierto lo que haz dicho o solo lo dices para no perder tus habilidades de Playboy ,es que no me lo creo es que no lo puedo entender eso que dices que tú sientes algo por mí, eso no es posible !

-¿Como?

Ella lo aleja, y con aspavientos comienza a explicarle con movimientos exagerados

-Pues... tu eres Tsugura Ren!, el hombre mas codiciado de Japón, el hombre Nro 1 que toda chica quiere abrazar...tu jamás podrías sentir algo por mi, por una niña aburrida y sin atractivo como yo habiendo cientos de mujeres que se derriten por tu amor con solo una mirada, ademas tu... tuuu estas enamorado de ella...

-y eso que, ninguna mujer me ha interesado como tu, solo necesito que tu te derritas por mi amor, a mi las otras no me interesan para nada... como puedes...decir...

Ren estaba perdiendo el control se sentía realmente molesto y a la vez desesperado como podía decir eso de la misma, cómo podía dudar lo que ella despertaba, en el... pero a la vez entendía porque no le creía después de todo el siempre le ha mentido...

-Como puedes decir eso de ti misma, aburrida tu, eres la única mujer con la que me divierto la que saca lo mejor y lo peor de mi, la que me quita el sueño, y no solo a mi de eso estoy seguro, acaso no te haz visto, no vez como te comen con los ojos, ese tal Hikaru hoy, sino intervengo seguro te invita a salir, igual que Kijima, y que hablar del Idiota de Fuwa, como te mira, no hay mujer en este mundo que haya movido mi alma como tu, que me haga sentir lo que tu me haces sentir, así que no se a que ella te refieres ya te aclare lo de Kana-san.

Kyoko estaba demasiado abrumada, el la quería..., y que pasaba con Morizumi-san, con sus palabras hacia ella, debo estar soñando el no puede estar diciéndome esto, si el la quiere a ella... porque me hace sufrir de esta manera porque me da esperanzas...Kyoko se sentía enfadada quería que le dijera la verdad y sin pensarlo le escruto.

-Pues quien más ...-le grita enojada- ...ella...a la que le regalaste el anillo para el dedo meñique, que según tu era para potenciar sus habilidades latentes y mejora la expresividad, a la que se lo diste como amuleto...lo se todo, ahora me negaras que le diste y que solo no estas con ella por su edad, por ser 4 años menor que tú, y porque según tu se te estaba negado ser feliz...

-Haber no entiendo nada de quién estas hablando, a la única que le he regalado un anillo improvisado fue a ti hace poco, y fuiste muy grosera... Diciéndome que era de lo peor cuando te lo di...espera ¿tú estas enojada por lo del anillo?, ¿Quien es esa chica que según tu yo estoy enamorado?

-Quien mas va hacer no te hagas el que no sabes...

-Pues no tengo idea de lo que hablas así que dime de una vez-dice molesto-

-Bueno... tu estas enamorado de Morizumi-sannn, por eso le diste el anillo como amuleto protector o ahora me lo vas a negar..

Ren quedo de hielo que broma es esta, Morizumi... Morizumi, ese nombre le sonaba de algo ... claro .. pero que! , ahora entiendo menos que nada ...

-Ahora entiendo menos que antes, es verdad que trabaje con ella hace...un poco mas de dos años creo...yooo no entiendo, espera, ese año les regale anillos al elenco para brindarle optimismo.. pero ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes... ?¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?, o acaso ella te invento alguna loca historia, recuerdo que siempre se me estaba insinuando, pero yo jamás la tome enserio...ni siquiera como prospecto amoroso... ¿Cómo es que la conoces?, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada, como que no la ve como prospecto amoroso, y entonces, porque le regalo el anillo...que pasa aquí ... ahora soy yo que quiere saber la verdad... tendría que contarle todo...

-Ehh bueno... veras la conocí en el casting de Momiji, ahí ella me mostró su anillo y me dijo lo que me dijiste ese día del significado de llevarlo en el dedo meñique, recuerdas cuando me colocaste el anillo de flores en el dedo-lo miro avergonzada con el recuerdo-, por eso me enoje, porque tu con tus actitudes de Playboy andas confundiendo el corazón de las chicas por ahí repitiendo frases amables que endulzas con tu sonrisa de emperador de la noche, pero tu no sabes lo que eso le hacia a mi corazón, no entendía como usabas las mismas tácticas con ella que se supone es la mujer que que... quieres y ademas usarlas conmigo, se que ella debe ser una dulzura contigo, pero no podía soportarlo porque ella no es buena y eso es lo que mas me decepciona saber que ella puede hacerte feliz, que con ella te darías la oportunidad de tener una persona especial en tu vida y ser feliz, por eso...


	4. Chapter 4 :Espera tu sientes algo por?

_**Capitulo 4 : Espera.. tu sientes algo por mi?**_

Ren estaba en shock, que era esto, esa arpia había dicho en el set que tenian una especie de relación, pero porque le dijo a Kyoko que ese anillo era como un regalo amoroso, claro definitivamente lo hizo para dañarla... pero ella...

-Definitivamente no estoy entendiendo nada, lo del anillo ahora lo entiendo, fue una fatídica coincidencia, y si puede que eso me haga un Playboy, pero de que hablas yo jamás he vuelto a tener contacto con ella desde que trabajamos juntos, es mas para mi ella era solo una compañera mas de trabajo, ni siquiera es buena actriz, ¿Porque dices que no es buena?, ¿ella te hizo algo?, ¿paso algo mas entre ustedes?.

Kyoko bajo la vista no estaba muy segura de contarle lo ocurrido, pero ya no se podía echar para atrás ya había le dicho cosas que cargaba en su corazón, y el ya estaba viendo las tormentas de su corazón y era mejor que el supiera lo que esa arpia podía hacer , en el fondo tenía la esperanza que el no la amara, pero aun no se convencía del todo... después de todo quizás solo se estaba negando a reconocérselo a ella.

-Bueno veras...-suspiro- cuando terminó la prueba y gane el papel de momiji, el productor nos dijo que mouko-san, no había obtenido el papel de chidori, yo estaba triste porque habíamos prometio participar juntas en la película, así que trate de llamarla y ella no respondía, Yashiro-san me acompaño a la cafetería ya que no había comido nada desde que comenzo la prueba a medio día, con los nervios de las pruebas que fueron muy intensas, en eso fui al baño e intente llamar a mouko-san nuevamente, de pronto sentí que alguien me tapo la boca con un pañuelo y luego perdí el control de mi cuerpo, después me tomaron en brazos y me vendaron los ojos, sentí como me llevaban, no sabia donde solo sentí una brisa fresca y comprendi que estaba en un barandal, y de repente me alzaban sintiéndome como al borde de un precipicio, cuando pensé que caería, sentí unos flashes y las que me tenian me bajaron al piso, yo no podia controlar mi cuerpo y me quede en el suelo sin poder moverme, sin entender lo que pasaba, hasta que me destaparon los ojos, pero seguía sin poder moverme, ahí escuche entrar a Yashiro-san y al oír sus palabras lo entendí estaban tratando de lanzarme del tercer piso para que no pudiera actuar a Momiji al herirme no podría actuar con mi papel, Yashiro-san trato de que confesaran, pero ellas solo decían que me estaban ayudando porque me sentía mal, y lo entendí estaban haciendo tiempo para que pasara el efecto de la droga, todo hubieras quedado asi, si no fuera porque intervino koengi-san quien tomo fotos y videos de lo que ella trato de hacerme, porque a ella, Morizumi-san le arrebato el papel de la misma manera que trato de hacerlo conmigo de hecho Érica-san esta en silla de ruedas por eso, por eso aunque la ames yo no puedo entenderlo como pudiste enamorarte de una mujer como esa, como ella podia ser la mujer amabas en secreto.-dice desesperada-

-y porque? -Ren estallo furioso-Porque no me lo dijiste?, estuviste a punto de morir, ¿porque no me dijiste? lo qué pasó con esa arpia ¿Dónde esta? yo la mato!, como se atreve!...¿Cómo puedes creer que yo podría amar una mujer como esa?, estas loca!

Ren estaba como un león enjaulado mirando con furia, porque nadie le había dicho nada, Kyoko al ver su expresión supo que debía decirle porque no se lo había dicho antes.

-No te lo dije porque no quería dañar tu imagen de ella, quizás contigo era diferente, y pensé que si siempre te habías negado a tener a alguien especial en tu vida, como si no merecieras el derecho de ser feliz, y ella lo era yo no tenía derecho a negarte esa posibilidad aunque a mi no me gustará la idea.

-Espera, porque sigues con eso de que ella es la mujer que amo acaso no ves que aquí la única mujer que amo eres tu-dice con desesperación-no vez que ahora mismo quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo a esa víbora por intentar hacerte daño, lo único que siento por ella es desprecio.

Ren la abrazo se sentía sobrepasado, asustado estuvo apunto de perderla y ni siquiera se entero y ella estaba sufriendo pensando que él amaba a otra... pero espera como es que...

La separo para mirarla a la cara y con una sonrisa del emperador de la noche

-Un minuto, tu estabas sufriendo pensando que yo la quería, y aun así no me querías contar para que yo no me decepcionara de ella... eso significa que no te soy indiferente, es posible que también sientas algo por mi, pero como sabes que yo me negaba al hecho de tener a alguien en mi vida... si eso solo se lo he dicho a...

Kyoko se estremeció entre sus brazos y se sonrojo a mas no poder, ella susurro

-Perdóname por favor... si soy yo, pero no me odies por favor, la primera vez que hablamos yo te odiaba, pero desde ahí aprendí a conocerte incluso con tus falsas sonrisas, por eso nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo...pero siempre así me podía acercarme a ti, para ayudarte, para que me hablaras de lo que te pasaba, tu de alguna forma así confiabas en mi, por eso nunca te lo dije, y me sentí cómoda siendo tu confidente aunque tu no lo supieras y ayudarte aunque fuera poco de esa manera.

Ren palideció, y luego volvió a sonreírle radiante

-Así que siempre haz sido tu, siempre tu...no lo puedo creer...tu eres el pollo...

Ella solo asintió avergonzada


	5. Chapter 5 : La mujer que en verdad amo

_**Capítulo 5 : La mujer que en verdad amo**_

Kyoko se sentía avergonzada por haberle confesado lo de boo, el parecía divertirle la situación, pero conociéndolo pronto se enfadaría con ella y le diría cosas horribles con sus afiladas palabras, por haber tenido la osadía de creerse su amiga a través de ese disfraz de pollo y saber cosas de el tan vergonzosas.

-Y en ningún momento te diste cuenta que siempre hablaba de ti, hasta te dije hoy que huías de mi, como no te diste cuenta...

-¿Cómo que hablabas de mí?... que! La chica de preparatoria ¿soy yo?

-¿Quién mas?, acaso no te diste cuenta que después del consejo de boo, te pedí actuar para poder profundizar mis sentimientos por ti, lo que me ayudo a entender a katsuski, y desato que descubriera cuanto te la única que desata en mi esos sentimientos, acaso tu crees que con otras mujeres soy igual, no sabes el infierno que ha sido tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte tener que contener lo que sentía cuando eres Setsu, y si no fuera por Setsu, nunca hubiera podido avanzar el tiempo y aceptar mi verdadero ser.

Kyoko se sentía morir, ni en sus mas locas alucinaciones vio a un Tsugura enamorado de ella y ahora el le decía...

-Tu... tú.. me quieres...?

-Yo no solo te quiero... yo te amo...aun es tan difícil de creer, si quieres lo grito a los 4 vientos o al mundo entero

Ren se levanto de golpe con una sonrisa traviesa y estiro los brazos mirando a la playa como si quisiera volar tomo mucho aire como quien va a gritar y dijo

-yo...Ren yo estoy... enamorado como un loco de Mogami Kyoko...yo...

Se giro sonriente como un niño que va hacer una travesura y se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído..

-Yo te amo... -impregno todo sus sentimientos en la frase-

La frase dicha en su oído le genero una descarga eléctrica potente que la hizo sonrojarse a mas no poder, tomo aire para tranquilizarse, para luego mirarlo traviesa dejando a Ren sin aliento al decir de una manera muy incitadora.

-Hey espera que fue eso dijiste que lo gritarías al mundo entero.

-Bueno eso es fácil, -dijo divertido- eso es porque tu eres mi mundo entero

-jajaj, siempre tan Playboy

-Solo si es contigo, te lo puedo asegurar y saber que no te soy del todo indiferente me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Kyoko se puso morada y lo miro avergonzada el la miraba divertido y feliz, esto era mas de lo que podía soñar, le tomo el mentón para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, ambos se quedaron en la mirada del otro absortos, el se acerco lentamente aun tenia miedo de ser rechazado, pero ella solo lo miraba cuando la vio cerrar los ojos lo comprendió, y con una sonrisa de triunfo termino por chocar sus labios en un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de un sin fin de sensaciones que los consumieron a ambos dejándolos sin sus sentidos, un beso que les impedía pensar, haciendo que se perdieran el uno en el otro, en algo tan añorado, tan deseando por tanto tiempo.

Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta todo lo que significaban el uno para el otro, solo con verse el uno al otro, se abrazaron aprensivamente, el refugiándola en su pecho y besando su cabello aspirando su aroma, estaba feliz ella aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Ren se debatía en seguir por esas acciones sus ansias de acariciarla y tenerla solo para el lo dominaban, pero sino decía todo, podía llegar a enterarse de otra manera, y generar malos entendidos entre ellos nuevamente, y ahora que sabia que ella sentía algo por el, no la perdería, solo tendría que ser valiente y esperar a que ella lo pudiera aceptar y perdonar... antes de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedada y seguir acariciando, decidió decirle la verdad...

-Kyoko... hay algo mas que tengo que decirte, me prometí a mi mismo decírtelo hace unos meses cuando estuvimos en Guam, pero no había tenido el valor pero sabiendo ahora que no me rechazas del todo, y que te he dicho la verdad de mis sentimientos por ti, debo también contarte la verdad de mi pasado, así sabiéndolo podrás decidir si algún día podrás amarme y ...perdonarme, porque si tu me perdonas todo habrá valido la pena.

-Desde Guam...no entiendo... bueno cuéntame te escucho.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

Ren suspiro con un gran resoplido, su mayor temor se estaba cumpliendo, y ahora solo podía ser consecuente, paso su mano por el cabello y la miro serio definitivamente angustiado, a ella le dolió verlo asi sabia que lo que escucharía tenia que ver con la lucha interna de el, Ren la tomo de las manos y le dijo con temor.

-Solo te pido que me escuches hasta el final, y que si tu enojo es tan grande que no me puedas perdonar ahora, prométeme que no te marcharás sola de aquí, que me dejaras al menos llevarte al departamento o de regreso al menos a Tokio, me moriría si desapareces por mi culpa o peor aun si algo te llegara a pasar por mi culpa.

-Tan terrible es lo que debes decirme-lo miro con temor-

-Bueno si... aunque eso solo lo puedes decir tu, pero te aseguro que no será sencillo de comprender.

-Entiendo, tratare de escuchar hasta el final, que te parece si vamos a tu refugio, ya que comienza hacer frío y debes comer algo, si comes te prometo que escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir y prometo no huir por ahora.

-De acuerdo entonces vamos a nuestro refugio-sonrió cómplice-

Ella se sonrojó levemente asintiendo se levantaron para dirigirse al refugio, para poder continuar con la tan esperada conversación...


	6. Chapter 6 : La oscuridad de mi corazón

_**Capítulo 6 : La oscuridad de mi corazón.**_

Se encontraban en el departamento(refugio en la playa), Ren ordeno una cena y no permitió que Kyoko cocinara quería que ella solo le prestara atención a él, ella había ido al baño, seguramente necesitaba unos minutos a sola para procesar todo lo que habían hablado, ella no sabia lo que la esperaba aun, mientras el reviso su teléfono que dejo en el auto, dándose cuenta que había sonado por lo menos unas 30 veces, no le importo esto era mucho mucho más importante que cualquier trabajo que cualquier cosa, debía tomar valor y decírselo ya había logrado hablarle de sus sentimientos y ella no los rechazó del todo es más pudo besarla por un instante, apago el teléfono, no quería interrupciones.

Sonó el timbre y le entregaron la comida, el dispuso la mesa y una velas para dar un ambiente romántico, sonrió al verla salir más serena, ella parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco, no se si era la atmósfera cómplice creada entre ellos, pero el cada vez la veía mas hermosa si era posible, a esto es lo que llaman perder la cabeza por una mujer, sonrió embobado, el ahora tenia esperanza como nunca y no desaprovecharía en mostrarle todo lo que ella le hacia sentir y como todo un caballero le alzo la silla para que ella se sentara, comieron en silencio observándose mutuamente en ese ambiente cómplice , pero a la vez cavilando sus pensamientos, terminaron de comer, Ren para hacer tiempo ayudo a levantar la mesa y ordenar, el luego la abrazo por la espalda aferrándose como si se le fuera el mundo en ello, poso su cabeza en su clavícula aspirando su aroma, ambos tenían el corazón desbocado sabían que era un momento decisivo para ambos, ella se giro en sus brazos y le acaricio el rostro mirándolo con ternura, el le dio un casto beso y le sonrió levemente, la tomo de la cintura para guiarla al living y se sentaron en el sofá mas grande de la estancia.

Ren suspiro, su corazón estaba acelerado, tomo valor y empezó a decir mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno,veras...lo primero que debes saber es que no soy japonés puro, en realidad soy de nacionalidad americana, pero mi madre es rusa y mi padre mitad japonés y mitad americano.

-Cuando tenia 7 años empecé a actuar, admiraba mucho a mi padre, y quería ser tan grande como el, disfrutaba mucho la actuación, a los 10 ya me daba cuenta que la sombra de mi padre hacia que mi camino fuera algo difícil, pero yo lo amaba y admiraba, cuando cumplí 15 esto me había comenzado a afectar por ello me volví violento por la frustración, y porque me descalificaban por ser sangre mixta, y que solo conseguía trabajos por la fama de mis padres y mi apariencia, comencé a ser extremadamente violento e irracional, me despidieron muchas veces por no ser capaz de acatar las ordenes de los directores, fue tanto que me empece a meter a pelear por cualquier razón, Rick era mi amigo amigo en ese momento y mi instructor, era mayor que yo, y me cuidaba mucho, pero mi furia me consumió y empece a ser despiadado, hasta que un día...que estaba en una pelea muy violenta, ese día perdí el control estaba matando a golpes a unos tipos, incluso me pidieron disculpas por las cosas que me hicieron enfurecer, pero yo estaba fuera de mi y dije que no podia entenderlos estaba consumido en la furia en la ira por lo cual perdi la consciencia, en eso Rick llego y me detuvo el puño, yo furioso me solté, el me dijo que ya no mas, me distraje por un momento, aunque aun dominado por la furia, en eso vi a mi presa, el hombre que estaba golpeando aprovecho el momento para escapar de mi, yo furioso aparte a rick y lo seguí...

Ren trago grueso, y se detuvo por un momento...Kyoko noto como se estremeció, ella tomo su mano y lo insto a continuar, eso le dio la fuerza para continuar...

-Reaccione cuando sentí las llantas de un coche sonar, al girarme vi como un auto impacto el cuerpo de Rick lanzándolo lejos, el impacto fue sumamente violento, Tina la novia de Rick corrió a socorrerlo, pero Rick se estaba desangrando, su sangre parecía correr como río, incluso llego a mis pies, yo estaba paralizado, y Tina desesperada lo abrazaba empapada de su sangre gritando y llorando desgarradoramente cuando ella sentio como el moría, ella comenzó a gritarme desesperada, me miro con mucho odio y me dijo que era todo mi...culpa, que si yo no hubiera existido Rick... su Rick no estaría... muerto, que era yo el que debía desaparecer en su lugar, que yo era... un despiadado asesino sin corazón...que todo era mi culpa por ser... un asesino a sangre fría...

Ren perdió la compostura y puso sus manos en la cabeza abrumado, por expresar en palabras lo que tanto tiempo lo atormento entre sueños, Kyoko solo atino a colocar sus brazos alrredor de su cuello y aferrarse, el al sentir sus brazos se aferró a ella como si se estuviera cayendo del mundo, porque una cosa era reconocerse a si mismo en la situación y otra exponerlo tan abiertamente ante la persona que el amaba, ella lo contuvo con sus brazos y le susurro en su oído.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo..., se lo que es perderse en la furia a tal punto de no poder controlar tu cuerpo y la razón, pero eso fue un accidente, tu no eres culpable, no lo mataste, el era tu amigo jamás él desearía que te culparas por su muerte.

Ren sollozaba, silenciosamente, ella lo notaba por los espasmos de su cuerpo, pero él no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Pero si yo... no hubiera perdido el control el no hubiese muerto, el solo quería ayudarme y yo lo mate con mi furia descontrolada.

-Y si el no te hubiera detenido quizás... hubieras matado a golpes a esos tipos volviéndote de verdad un asesino, el solo te salvo, como lo hace un amigo de verdad, el solo te protegió de ti mismo.

-Pero yo...

-Piénsalo un poco el solo te salvo la vida, dio su vida a cambio de que tu tuvieras una mejor, que tuvieras un nuevo comienzo, acaso no lo vez... él te dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir otra vida, y tu se lo pagas culpándote, estoy segura que el esta orgulloso de ver en lo que te haz convertido, que has dejado atrás el rencor contra ti mismo y estas haciendo lo que mas amas la actuación.

Ren lo medito un poco, parecía como si las palabras de ella se las estuviera diciendo Rick, de seguro eso era lo que su amigo se refería cuando la mujer que amas esparce su magia... aunque a el aun le pesaba el pasado... aunque mucho menos que antes...

-Puede que tengas razón.. pero aun así el no existe por mi culpa.

-Si y eso es triste.. pero gracias a el tu dejaste atrás tu odio, bueno hasta que aparecí yo jejeje, por lo que veo!

-¿como?

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso, creo que ahora entiendo un poco mas porque me odiabas, porque yo te recordaba lo que fuiste un ser consumido por el rencor y el odio.

-Bueno debo reconocer que despertaste en mi esos sentimientos negativos, bueno esos y muchos mas-sonríe levemente-

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo, aunque no veo motivo para no poder perdonarte eso es parte de tu pasado parte de quien eres, y si no hubiera sucedido nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, de hecho una parte de mi se alegra que me lo hayas dicho, pero no es motivo para odiarte o hay algo mas... que deba saber...

Ren se separa un poco de sus brazos, su rostro era pálido como si esta vez el quisiera huir de esto, pero ya solo le quedaba decirlo, no podría no decirlo..ya no podia huir de ella ni de su pasado...o sí?


	7. Chapter 7 : Perdoname

_**Capítulo 7 : Perdoname...**_

Ren respiraba entre cortado... sabia que debía decirlo.. pero nada de lo que le había dicho antes era tan complicado de explicar como el hecho.. de haberle mentido, y de haberla engañado... sobre todo en Guam.. pero...

-Bueno para serte sincero... hay un par de cosas mas que no te he dicho de hecho te las he ocultado, por temor a que te enojes conmigo, te he engañado.

-Me has engañado a que te refieres, con que me haz engañado

Ren tomo aire esta era la parte más difícil de la confesión, pero ya estaba en ello tenia que decírselo.

-ufff no se como empezar a decírtelo...

-Bueno parte por la primera mentira... parte explicándole a que te refieres con que me has engañado...haber si asi puedo entenderlo.

-Esta bien... aghhh... cuando tenia 10 años vine a Japón con mi padre, la tierra natal de mi padre era kioto y él quería mostrarme su cultura y yo estaba reacio, para mi Japón era un pequeño país de extrañas costumbres, cuando tenía 10 años amaba la naturaleza y me gustaba escapar para estar solo, un día de esos descubrí un río comencé a jugar a hacer acrobacias amaba esa sensación de libertad, de pronto apareció una niña japonesa llorando y al verme lejos de asustarla como a todos con mi apariencia, ella me miró como si fuera el ser mas especial que hubiera visto en su vida y me pregunto si yo era un hada, cuando le sonreí ella dejó de llorar y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, ella me acepto asi sin mas sin juzgarme sin decirme nada y yo no tuve corazón para decirle que no era un hada, con los días nos hicimos amigos, creo que era mi primera amiga de verdad que tenia, con ella empecé a sentirme admirado querido, ella se convirtió en muy poco tiempo alguien especial, y darme cuenta que en realidad yo lo tenia todo y ella tenía una vida muy triste pero aun así me seguía sonriendo, me hizo darme cuenta que tenia que seguir luchando por ser actor como soñaba, ella me contaba sus cosas, como que su madre solo la felicitaba si obtenía 100 puntos en los exámenes y que últimamente casi no la Veía que siempre la dejaban donde los Fuwa, pero ella era feliz porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con su Sho-chan...

Ren dijo esto ultimo con una mueca de asco... se detuvo para mirar a Kyoko ella claramente estaba encajando todo, derrepente le escrutó incrédula sobresaltándolo y separándose de el algo brusca...

-Tu... tu! ¿eres korn?

El solo asintió apesadumbrado, y con su voz desesperada le rogó

-Pero por favor escúchame nunca fue mi intención jugar contigo, yo solo fui muy cobarde cuando lo descubrí, fue ese día que se te cayó la piedra que te di cuando nos despedimos, tu ya me causabas sentimientos que no podía explicar, y de repente te vi atesorar esa piedra como si fuera el más grande tesoro de tu vida y vi tu expresión al sostenerla y cuando gritaste Korn, casi me caigo de impresión, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no delatarme en ese momento, además tú habías cambiado mucho, y yo aun mas, ademas que pertenecías a un pasado que yo solo quería apartar y tu lo traías nuevamente a mi, porque eras parte de mi pasado, no quería tenerte cerca no quería recordar lo que yo era, por eso empece a portarme aun mas enfadado contigo usaba cualquier excusa para alejarte de mi, pero lo peor era que cada vez quería tenerte mas cerca, y cuando te convertirte en mi manager temporal, ahí comprendí que en esencia no habías cambiado tanto, y me llene de rencor contra el maldito fuwa al saber lo que te habia hecho, que te había convertido en un ser lleno de rencor, y yo por alguna razón quería arrancarte de tu alma eso, no quería verte consumida por eso, no a ti.

Él la miro suplicante pero ella no lo miraba, solo cavilaba el trago grueso y continuo.

-Bueno después de eso empece a sentirme cómodo contigo y aunque me molestaba mucho todo lo que tenía que ver con Fuwa, al punto de sacar mi verdadera personalidad, no lo entendí hasta que bueno el pollo o sea tu misma me hiciste darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti eran sentimientos de amor, ahí comprendí lo que me provocabas.

Kyoko estaba con la cabeza agachada escuchando todo eso, intentando encajar todo esto, o sea ellos pertenecían a un pasado en común, el había sido el amigo que la salvo de la desesperación... y ademas el... el...la había...

-Besado...!. -dijo casi gritando, asustando a Ren- tu me engañaste...tu... me besaste, y yo te conté mi encuentro contigo y yo pensé que te estaba ayudando a ser libre...Bueno a Korn... pero tu... tu me ... porque ... porque me engañaste de esa forma...! yo creí en ti... tu...

-Porque soy un egoísta, había detenido mis impulsos egoístas mucho tiempo, de querer besarte, de querer sentirte, entre las cosas que acontecieron entre nosotros en Dark moon, y luego contigo siendo Setsu, supongo que cuando me viste como yo, y al reconocerme como tu Korn, no fui capaz de resistirme de poder saber como me veías a mi, hasta sentí celos de mi mismo y me deje llevar por mi deseo reprimido, vi la oportunidad de que me besaras por decisión, aunque fuera por mis mentiras, sin que me odiaras y solo lo hice...

-Pero me engañaste!, como pudiste mentirme tan descaradamente, yo...yo...confiaba en ti.. pensé que me creías, pero la verdad es que siempre lo supiste...claro porque eres tu...eres un... un...men...

-Lo se te mentí... soy un cobarde, quería que estuvieras conmigo pero no quería arriesgar mi corazón a que me rechazaras, siempre pensé que como Ren no me veías como hombre, que te era indiferente y de solo pensarlo mi corazón se rompía, por eso quería esperar a que me quisieras de apoco, pero como soy egoísta solo quería sentirte, y besarte... aunque fuera por una vez..

Kyoko se levanto de golpe y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, el al verla así comenzó a desesperarse, sabia que estaba enojada y que en cualquier momento ella le...exigiria que la dejara en paz... pero necesitaba que ella tratara de entender sus razones... aunque fueran egoístas...

-En el fondo no quería que te decepcionaras de mi, y el miedo a tu rechazo me hizo no ser capaz de decirte la verdad... por favor ...por.. favor...perdóname, se que he cometido muchos errores, pero encontrarte nuevamente y que me salvaras de mi mismo, ayudándome a liberar mi corazón de las cadenas del pasado y enamorarme de ti ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, pero comprenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mi, y aun así si decides perdonar a Fuwa y tu eres feliz te prometo hacerme a un lado aunque yo nunca pueda ser feliz en la vida sin ti.

Kyoko lo miro estaba completamente devastado y sintió pena de verlo asi después de todo era el hombre que ella amaba, y aunque la había engañado ella podía sentir su arrepentimiento en cada palabra, suspiro largamente y le dijo suavemente.

-ahhh... no voy a negar que me decepciona ... me decepciona ...saber que eres un sempai mentiroso y que me haz mentido desde el principio, pero aun no entiendo porque hablas de shou ahora como si estuviéramos juntos o algo así.

-pue...s yo te vi ese dia con el, esa mañana susurrándole al oído y luego jugueteando con el, estabas tan amistosa con el, y aun no puedo comprender porque te beso minutos antes de que nos encontráramos en parque, y te arrojaras a mis brazos a llorar, cuando me confundiste con korn...bueno conmigo-dice avergonzado-

-me quieres decir que todo este tiempo, te has portado como un energúmeno por eso

-siiii...! es que no puede soportarlo!, el solo hecho de pensar que puedes perdonarlo y volver con el me desquicia, lo se soy un celoso egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo te quiero solo para mi... se que no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones... y que ahora mismo solo necesito saber si puedes perdonarme... pero esa duda me carcome el alma hace unos días...

Ren se sentó frustrado en el sillón y con su frustración expresadamente reflejada en cada parte de su ser, parecía un niño chico haciendo un berrinche... por no obtener lo que quería... kyoko se quedo observando unos minutos en silencio... pensando...


	8. Chapter 8 : Par de tontos

_**Capítulo 8 : Par de tontos**_

Kioko seguía observando a un Ren frustrado, seguramente se debatía entre estar arrepentido por sus acciones y querer que ella le explicara lo de Shoutaro... sonrió al darse cuenta lo que su corazón había comprendido el la amaba como ella a él, y habían sido tan tontos que no se habían percatado de ello, y jugado con los sentimientos del otro por tratar de protegerse del amor, pero dejándose señales con la esperanza de algún día tener migajas de amor, pero eran tan inseguros, tan tontos que no se habían dejado llevar... y todo los condujo a justo donde estaban en estos momentos... justo siendo un par de tontos...no había mejor forma de decirlo realmente se habían engañado mutuamente y así mismos mucho tiempo... Setsu tomo control de su cuerpo para ayudarle a decirle la verdad a su amado Nii-san...

-Realmente eres un tónto nii-san, como puedes pensar eso sabes perfectamente que no tengo ojos mas que para ti, aunque seas celoso, enojón, controlador y aunque cometas errores yo siempre estaré del lado de mi nii-san, y aunque estoy decepcionada ...una parte de mi lo entiende, también sentí miedo de decirte que era boo, aunque mi deseo era solo ayudarte, pero tampoco quería que tu me odiaras al saberlo. Y te voy a decir algo para tu tranquilidad mi tonto nii-san, es cierto que ya no siento lo mismo que antes por shoutaro, ya que hemos pasado mucho juntos y mal que mal el me salvo del beagle, me protegió de sus padres, para que siguiera con mi sueño de ser actriz, y además me fue a buscar sabiendo que la noticia de mi madre me devastaría, y respeto cuando le dije en ese momento que quería estar sola, por eso creo que en el fondo ya no lo odio, pero eso no significa que lo sigo amando, solo me crié con el lo conozco de toda la vida, y lo que me hizo fue lo que me impulso a llegar hasta aquí a encontrarme con migo misma, pero sabes la razón mas importante de que no lo pueda seguir amandolo es porque... yo ya me enamore de otra persona.

Kyoko se acercó a Ren con su catwalk y tomo su rostro para que la mirara el estaba con el rostro contraído

-Esa persona eres tu... yo me enamore de ti, pero no quería reconocerlo tenia miedo de volverme una tonta en el amor otra vez, de perderme en ti, sabiendo de que nunca me verías como te veo yo, no quería volver a vivir un amor unilateral nuevamente, por eso me lo negue día tras día, quería ocultar a toda costa lo que sentía por ti y me conformaría con solo estar a tu lado como una kohai, como una amiga, saber que me amas y entenderlo al confesarme los errores que has cometido me hace comprender el largo camino que hemos recorrido para llegar hasta aquí.

Ren estaba anonadado, no podía creerlo ella le había dicho que no quería a Fuwa, y no solo eso que ella lo amaba a él, esto no era real...esto no era posible ella lo estaba perdonando...

-Dímelo de nuevo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me amas como yo a ti..

-No sé si tú me amas como yo a ti, no se como podemos compararlo.

-Solo dímelo de nuevo

-Ren/Korn/Kuon a todos dentro de ti... yo te amo

Ren sonrió como el emperador de la noche, la atrajo de la cintura y la abrazo cobijándose en su vientre, ella le acaricio el cabello y el levanto su rostro ella se sonrojo y comenzó acariciarle el rostro, el alzo una mano para atraer su rostro hacia a él y la beso primero suavemente y después con fervor, para profundizar el beso el la atrajo a su regazo para besarla con todo lo que el tenia, quería demostrarle con sus besos todo lo que la había añorado y deseado todo lo que él la amaba.

Al dejar de besarse se quedaron mirado y el le susurro

-Gracias

-Porque?

-Por perdonarme

-ahh no ...no tan rápido... aun no te he perdonado, tendrás que compensarme primero-sonríe divertida-

-Con que me ames de esa manera es suficiente, te prometo que te lo compensaré día con día, para que nunca te arrepientas de amarme, y se me ocurren muchas maneras divertidas de compensarte...-la mira seductor-

El comienza a darle besos cortos, como un niño juguetón divertido de sus reacciones, en eso suena un teléfono, Kyoko se asusta ya que se da cuenta que es el suyo, el trata de retenerla con sus brazos pero ella ágilmente escapa para buscar su bolso, ve que es el presidente es quien llama y pone cara de espanto, Ren sonríe divertido al ver quien llama, cuando ella le muestra el teléfono.

-Siempre puedes optar por no contestarle

-Estás loco! No me atrevería, crees que sabe algo de que desaparecimos en la tarde juntos...

-Si eso es seguro a él no se le escapa nada, ahora hay que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pero te aseguro que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.

Ella le sonrió con cara de boba enamorada y decidió contestar

-Alo! mogami al habla

-como que alo!,-se escucha un fuerte grito- ya me van diciendo ¿Dónde están? ustedes dos par de irresponsables y ¡qué pasó entre ustedes?

-heee ¿a qué se refiere presidente?-dijo algo avergonzada-

-Toda la prensa esta vuelta loca con las fotos de ustedes y su desaparición, acaso no han visto la prensa, porque no contestan los teléfonos, ¿Dónde están?

-que fotos?, que sucedió ...?

Ren miro a Kyoko sorprendido y se acerco a ella para escuchar la conversación.

-Ustedes par de irresponsables se que están juntos, les sacaron fotos juntos y se extendieron como pólvora hay fotos de ustedes donde parecen una pareja, donde Ren camina contigo abrazándote de la cintura y mas encima como ninguno a aparecido hasta ahora la prensa esta vuelta loca quieren saber que esta pasando y yo también, así que se vienen ahora mismo para acá, es una orden.

Kyoko se espanto... eso no podía ser ...como podia haber pasado eso... Ren le quito el teléfono y divertido la miro para luego hablar con el presidente

-Lo siento jefe, pero tenemos mucho de que hablar aún y definir, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para saciar tu curiosidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se lo dijiste?

-Eso quiere decir que mañana lo sabrás... hoy necesitamos hablar nosotros ya mañana resolveremos esas fotos, esto es mucho más importante que cualquier reclamo de la prensa, y cualquier reclamo tuyo... siempre dijiste que era un aburrido.. bueno ahora tienes algo con que entretenerte a mi costa... así que hasta mañana jefe...

Ren como un pequeño travieso colgó el teléfono ante el asombro de Kyoko para Luego acercarse a ella seductoramente, ya tendrían tiempo para dar explicaciones, y para hablar más ya que ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo porque el tiempo había avanzado ahora se amaban y eso era lo único que a el le importaba.

-Fin-


	9. Epilogo I

_**Epílogo : Parte I**_

La mañana alumbro con un resplandeciente sol, un hombre hermoso que frecuentemente era comparado con un dios en el medio del espectáculo japonés, abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando la visión que mas adoraba en el mundo, ella dormida entre sus brazos, su respiración acompasada, y esa paz rebosante que la envolvía solo con la fortuna de poder despertar cada mañana así, con ese rostro que era solo para él.

Despertar así lo hacia pensar en todo lo que habían tenido que vivir para estar así, y le parecía tan lejano, tan irrelevante, comparado con la felicidad que habían compartido ese ultimo año de sus vidas, luego de que en este mismo lugar, el le contara todo sobre él, y aclararan sus sentimientos, aclarar ja... y el que siempre pensó que tenia la batalla perdida con ella, pero tener su amor era lo mejor del mundo y no es que todo fuera fácil desde allí, pero desde que ella le dijo que lo amaba todo le pareció tomar sentido en su vida.

Tuvieron que ocultarse un tiempo, lo que para él era frustrante y divertido a la vez, ya que tenia que soportar como otros se acercaban a ella, con intenciones de conquistarla, y ella ni cuenta se daba como el se las arreglaba para espantarlos, pero definitivamente la parte divertida de ocultarse era poder robarle momentos, entre los tiempos que tenían, robándole besos y encerrándola siempre que podía en algún lugar para tocarla y poseerla, ella al principio lo reñía, porque el incluso desaparecía de sus obligaciones, o la hacia llegar tarde a ella, pero ya después siempre se dejaba llevar.

El ocultarse no era su decisión fue sugerencia mas bien del manager de ambos Yashiro y por supuesto del presidente, para no poner en entre dicho el talento de ella, aunque el con sus actitudes posesivas no ayudaba mucho a mantener el secreto, todos en el medio del espectáculo sospechaban y rumoreaban de la relación entre ellos, pero no había confirmación, el mas insistente en saber la verdad era el idiota de Fuwa Shou, el propiciaba encontrarse con ellos para reclamar, en verdad que los tenía mas que artos, tanto que un día el asunto exploto, llevaban unos cuatro meses de relación, se volvían a encontrar con Shou quien siempre que los veía juntos los insultaba, él quería saber si había algo entre ellos y se encontraba sumamente frustrado por sus intentos de acercase a ella (intentos que Ren frustraba de manera inteligente) y de saber si tenian o no una relación, (ya que ellos decían a los medios que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por tener el mismo manager) pero ese día Kyoko perdió la paciencia y se lo confeso enojada que era cierto que ella se había enamorado de él, y que eso no era de su incumbencia, Ren estaba feliz porque ella se lo dijo a la cara, pero el problema fue la inesperada reacción de Fuwa, primero empezó a insultarla, que era una tonta nacida para que la hicieran sufrir fijándose en hombres que estaban mas allá de lo que ella podía atraer, Ren... furioso no aguanto mas y lo golpeo en la cara delante de todos en el loby de TBM, y le grito como una bestia enardecida...

-Nunca ...escuchame bien...nunca mas bastardo te vuelvas a referir a mi Kyoko de esa manera, ella no necesita conquistar a nadie, porque ya me tiene a mi yo la amo con todo mi corazón, y yo no soy tan cobarde para darle migajas como tu, si no lo he gritado a los cuatro vientos es por que ella me lo pidió, pero te lo advierto tu la vuelves a insultar y no volverás a respirar... me escuchaste maldito bastardo.

Kyoko lo miraba asustada, pero él no iba a permitir que ese Idiota la insultase delante de él, por algo ella tenia a un hombre dispuesto a todo por ella.

-Ren calmate por favor, no vale la pena

-Lo siento amor, pero yo no lo soporto mas... yo ya no quiero esto, no puedo ocultarlo más, quiero que todos sepan que tu solo eres mía, me importa un rábano lo que piensen los demás, yo se lo que vales por algo te amo y ellos tendrán que reconocerlo.

Ella lo miro con ternura y sonrió, Shou puso cara de asco y le grito.

-Son un par de patéticos, pero no crean que todo es tan fácil... acaso no le has dicho que si te enamorabas de él tendrías que volver a Kioto a servir a mi familia de por vida-rio triunfante-

Kyoko lo miro compasiva y con el mayor tino le dijo como quien le habla a un enfermo.

-Shoutaro, así como prometí un día al calor de mi rencor y odio hacia ti, que te vería arrodillado a mis pies arrepentido por haberme abandonado, y hoy eso no tiene ninguna relevancia en mi vida, porque desde que entre al mundo del espectáculo y me apasione con la actuación convirtiéndose en mi sueño, y aquí conocí el amor junto a Ren, por esto ya no me importa lo que pase contigo o lo que piensas de mi, y aunque te jure que si alguna vez me llegaba a convertir nuevamente en una esclava del amor, volvería a kioto a servir a tu familia, eso no tiene valor ya que hoy me doy cuenta que no te debo nada y que no soy una esclava del amor porque conocí lo que es el amor de verdad, ese que es reciproco y ese que me hace plenamente feliz y no la estupidez que yo pensaba era amar cuando estaba contigo por eso aunque lo prometí, hoy yo se que solo me pertenezco a mi misma y soy libre de amar a quien yo decida y ya lo escogí a él, de hecho mi corazón siempre ha sido de el y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer o decir para cambiar eso, ni siquiera esa estupida promesa.

Shou la miraba atónito, ella ni siquiera lo había gritado pero lo había herido más que nunca, comenzó a gritarle como un loco desesperado...

-No!...Tu no puedes amarlo a é...l ...tu me perteneces tu corazón es mío, el no puede tener un lugar en tu corazón mas grande que yo... estas mintiendo solo lo dices para herirme, para castigarme por haberte dejado... para verme arrodillado... humillado...solo quieres que te confiese que yo también te amo y volverás a mi... esta bien!... lo admito yo te necesito, yo también te amo!, déjate de broma, ganaste estoy a tu pies lamento haberte abandonado... contenta!...ya no me mientas! no necesitas decirme que lo amas para llamar mi atención...ven...conmigo...-dijo casi sin aliento-

Shou le extiende la mano, con rabia y frustración de por medio, Kyoko lo mira con compasión, Ren en cambio estaba con el rostro desencajado mirando todo, en eso ella lo mira con ternura, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo ella lo conocía bien y sabia como esas palabras habían activado sus tormentosos celos, luego ella se dio vuelta para mirar a Shou con compasión, con algo de tristeza, el entendió que ella no quería lastimarlo mas, por muy bastardo que el hubiera sido con ella.. le hablo con una voz suave e impregnada de compasión.

-Shou, esto no es para torturarte...esto es la realidad, el único hombre que amo es Ren, yo no te pertenezco, nunca te he pertenecido, yo ya no siento nada por ti ni odio ni amor, hoy por ti solo siento algo de gratitud porque gracias a tus acciones yo llegue a mi verdadero camino, a mi verdadero amor y a mi vocación.

Shou abrió mucho los ojos y sus lágrimas cayeron estuvo unos minutos así, para luego levantarse rápido para aferrar a Kyoko con desesperación... y repetía

-No! no...! no! me castigues así! lo reconozco me equivoque, tu no puedes amarlo... esto no es verdad...tu corazón siempre ha sido mío, nadie puede tener un lugar mas grande en tu corazón que yo..

Ren no aguanto mas y lo tomo por el cuello y de manera brusca Lo levanto para separarlo de Kyoko, y lo arrojo bruscamente al suelo, y solo le dijo con la mandíbula apretada

-suéltala!-rugio-

Shou lo miro con rabia, y se lanzo tacleandolo al piso, agarro del cuello a Ren para enfrentarse cara a cara y comenzó a gritarle desesperado...

-Tú!.. actor de cuarta la sedujiste...! lo único que querías era arrebatármela desde el principio, y ella como una tonta cayo en tus redes... tú la envolviste!.. tú la sedujiste! pero pronto te aburrirás de ella y la dejaras por una mas guapa ... así que déjala tranquila ...ella es mía ...

Ren bufando furioso y posesivo le respondió...

-Claro idiota! siempre quise que me amara...! y ahora que me ama... jamás... escuchame jamas! la dejare!, no soy un idiota como tú.-dijo esto ultimo con desprecio-

Kyoko vio a los dos hombres en el suelo, que se miraban con furia...sabia que Ren si se chavalote la ira podría matar a golpes a shou, y de verdad ya no quería herirlo más, se acerco a ellos y Shou al verla se quedo paralizado, ella lo miro con pena y le sujeto por el hombro, para decirle con firmeza.

-Shou entiéndelo yo no te amo...! creo que nunca te ame como amo a Ren, esto no es en contra tuya, no es venganza, no tengo ninguna intención de vengarme de ti...solo estas fuera de mi corazón, no te hagas esto no te humilles mas!

Cuando Kyoko dijo que no lo amaba, Ren pudo ver como algo dentro de Shou se quebró, y aunque el tipo para él era lo peor y no le tenia nada de simpatía, sintió algo de compasión por el, si el hubiera estado en su lugar las palabras de Kyoko le hubieran roto el corazón de cuajo, aunque obvio que el prefería que fuera Shou que se fuera con el corazón roto y no él... porque esa sinceridad que reflejaban los ojos de Kyoko no dejaba lugar a dudas que ella decía la verdad, y el pudo ver como Shou también lo entendió.

Sho bajo la vista con dolor y se separo de ambos como un animal herido y se fue sin decir mas nada, seguido por su manager, apenas el se fue Kyoko se lanzo a los brazos de Ren y le susurro si estaba bien, el le correspondió el abrazo, orgulloso de que ella hubiera defendido su amor por el ya no tenia rastro de dudas, y aunque tuvo que espantar a varios pretendientes al principio, ahora estaban ahí desnudos piel con piel, y un solo corazón.


	10. Epilogo II - Final

_**Epílogo : Parte II - Final**_

Los siguientes meses fueron algo mas duros por el asedio periodístico, ya que trataban de todas las formas de capturarlos en sus escapadas, el presidente intervino e hicieron un trato con la prensa y su relación comenzó a tener un cierto punto de equilibrio.

Cuando eso ocurrió Ren decidió que era tiempo de volver con sus propios pies donde sus padres, decidió presentarle a sus padres a su novia, y ella lo apoyo en su decisión, pero esto le genero nuevos estragos a él.

Sus padres antes ya conocían a Kyoko, hablaban mucho con ella por teléfono, pero cuando el se las presento como su novia... ellos se volvieron mas suegros que padres, y parecía que haber aceptado ante ellos su noviazgo, les había liberado para visitarlos cada vez que podían eso ocasiono que acapararan a su novia, mas de lo que a el le gustaba, de hecho muchas veces se sentía celoso de sus padres y por el tiempo que le robaban con ella, claro el no tenia otra opción para el mundo entero ellos eran como los padres de ella, eso no le molestaba para nada, ya que veia que ella era muy feliz recibiendo de parte de ellos amor filial.. que ella no había conocido antes.

Comenzó a pensar que ya no era necesario encubrir su identidad pues ya se había consolidado como actor Nro 1 en Japón, ya hasta tenia múltiples ofertas afuera... que el no aceptaba... claro por ella, y aunque ella ni que decirlo.. se había convertido en todo un suceso...así que trataban de buscar trabajos en común, que en realidad no era muy difícil ya que todos querían tener a las estrellas de LME, pero sus metas estaban cumplidas había triunfado y ya la oscuridad de su corazón no lo atormentaba (bueno salvo cuando se le despertaban los celos, aunque eso cada vez era menos frecuente) por eso decidió que ya era tiempo de reconciliarse con su pasado.

Reconciliarse con su pasado fue mas fácil de lo que pensó, en realidad Tina lo había perdonado hace mucho, y ahora estaba felizmente casada le sorprendió saber que tenia un pequeño hijo fruto de su amor con Rick que llenaba sus días, y esperaba otro del hombre que la volvió a enamorar... le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y se comunicaban de vez en cuando para saber el uno del otro, la parte difícil que enfrentaría de por vida era la postura de padres-suegros que habían adquirido sus padres con kyoko, donde cualquier discusión o guerrilla familiar existente inmediatamente el sabia que tenia la batalla perdida, aunque en verdad no le importaba, mientras ella siguiera a su lado, aunque tuviera que hacer cosas que no le gustaran.

En eso ella se removió y abrió lentamente sus ojos y le dio una sonrisa ladina al verlo despierto.

-Buenos días mi amor...no me digas que estabas observándome dormir otra vez

-Buenos días preciosa, perdón no lo puedo evitar se me ha hecho costumbre últimamente, y la verdad no me canso...

Él se acerca a darle un tierno beso y ella se lo respondió con una alegre sonrisa, y el inmediatamente levanta un poco su torso desnudo para atacarla y ella le acaricia el rostro divertida.

-No te pongas travieso... sabes que no podemos llegar tarde, hoy es un día importante para ti

Él cambia su sonrisa risueña por su cara de cachorrito para intentar persuadirla y ella resopla divertida.

-No pongas esa cara no me convencerás... aunque...

-Aunque?-levanta un ceja-

-Podría dejar que te ducharas conmigo, puede que necesite ayuda para limpiar mi espalda-dice ella seductoramente-

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo... tu sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti-dice el emperador de la noche en pleno-

-Jajaja.. claro... sobretodo cuando se trata de tenerme desnuda frente a ti de alguna forma.

-Sobre todo eso...aunque tampoco me molesta tocarte, besarte, acariciarte...mmm-dice divertido, mientras refuerza sus palabras con acciones-

-Bueno ya... controlate... mejor vamos a la ducha, no querrás llegar tarde ex rey de la puntualidad.

-Ehhh bueno... tú sabes que estando contigo el control se va por la ventana... y mas a solas... -vuelve a besarla-...y eso aplica tambien para lo de la puntualidad tu sabes que antes era un aburrido que no tenia otras cosas mejores que hacer que llegar temprano al trabajo, y hoy en día siempre tengo mejores cosas que hacer que llegar al trabajo a tiempo...sobre todo estando tu conmigo.

-Tu siempre tan playboy... para salirte con la tuya...

-Solo contigo! y por ti!

Ella sonrió divertida y complice, el la miro juguetón y comenzó atacarla a besos, primero con ternura, luego con deseo y luego con mucha pasión, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo a la ducha donde se dejaron llevar por el amor y deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Horas después Ya habían llegado al hotel de la conferencia, los esperaba ansioso un nervioso Yashiro, porque venían un poco tarde, aunque el los miro cómplice sabiendo en que se podrían haber entretenido.. Yashiro era su mayor complice, pero el que mas sufría cuando ellos se comprometían a llegar solos...

Kyoko le dio un rápido beso y se dirigió a saludar a sus padres y amigos que estaban en la parte delantera del salón de conferencia, dejando a Yashiro preparar a Ren, y este le soltó...

-Al fin llegaron... me tenian preocupado ... pensé que no llegaban...acaso esto será siempre así...? Es que no puedes controlarte Ren?

-Heyy... me controle por dos años, estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido, ademas tu eras el que quería que estuviéramos juntos...

-Yo creo que ya le llevas ventaja al tiempo perdido...jajaj... pero tu sabes que han contado conmigo desde siempre y que ambos merecen ser felices... pero no es necesario exagerar...amigo!

\- Son muchos años que estuve sin ella... recuerda que le conozco desde que teníamos 10 años... así que piensa todo el tiempo que tengo que recuperar -sonríe divertido- , pero gracias amigo por siempre apoyarnos... no sabes como me ayudas a recuperar el tiempo perdido...

-Nada de gracias ...recuerda que yo seré el padrino!

-shhhhh calla no queremos que te escuchen antes de tiempo no querrás arruinar la sorpresa, y aun no es el momento primero quiero que mis padres sepan que estoy orgulloso de ellos reconociéndolos como tal, y empezar usar mi verdadero nombre.

\- Perdón! ¿oye acaso tus padres no saben para qué es esta conferencia?

-No ni mis padres ni nadie mas salvo Kyoko... ellos piensan que la conferencia es para pedir a Kyoko que se case conmigo, pero nadie sabe que los reconoceré como padres públicamente, tú sabes perfectamente que la petición será mañana en el set , tu mismo me ayudaste a arreglarlo todo y convencer el director de ser mi complice.

-Se van a emocionar mucho... te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de todos...Aaaahhh estoy tan...tan emocionado... -dice soñador tipo fangirls-

-Yo estoy muy nervioso...pero hace mucho se que no puedo vivir sin ella, arto me he aguantado de no raptarla y no dejarla salir en varios días.

-Te recuerdo que eso ya lo hiciste cuando grabaron en Hokkaido y desaparecieron por 3 días retrasando la filmación.

-ahhh es cierto!, pero 3 días no fueron suficiente,-dice resoplando-por mi hubieran sido mas, pero me engatusaron por eso la libere, ella me sedujo con promesas para dejarla volver, esa mujer siempre consigue convencerme, aun en contra de mí mismo.-dice frustrado-

-Jajaj eres un pervertido...

-Porque no dices hombre enamorado...

-Si... esta bien hombre pervertido enamorado, es hora de dar el primer paso del resto de tu vida... mira quien viene allí... por ti...

Ren vio como Kyoko quien se dirigía a buscarlo con una sonrisa, y el se volvió a sentir el hombre mas afortunado del planeta, como había podido antes vivir sin ella, sin duda de ahora en adelante todo cambiaria, ya no seria una sombra, ya no se escondería, porque ella lo había liberado de sus tormentos , lo había sacado a la luz y había logrado con su amor aceptar su pasado y ser una mejorar persona, ya no le quedaba nada que resolver, solo el hecho de pedirle que fuera suya por todas las formas posibles y solo le quedaba la legal, y después de esto estaba deseando hacerlo como lo tenia pensado mañana y poder estar a su lado por siempre como el como..._**KUON HIZURI**_

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
